Its To Late
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: Edward left. Jake came in. Bella is moving on. Set during New Moon. Song fic off of White Horse by Taylor Swift. Sorry i suck at summaries, best to just click and read and see if you like it. Read and Review. EdwardxBellaxJacob. One-Shot drabble.


Song –fic: Twilight, Edward, Bella, Jacob.

Song: White Horse, Taylor Swift.

Hey its Summer

Sorry I haven't updated my other story in a little but while brainstorming on the next chapter for that one I was listening to my Ipod and I got inspiration to write this. I don't particularly like JacobxBella pairing but it fit with the song. Sorry EdwardxBella lovers! But my story Drivers Ed is Edwardx Bella, so you can read that. Anyways this takes place in New Moon (Eclipse and Breaking dawn don't exist in this story). Please don't hate. It's just a short drabble. RR please. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to.**

Edward was leaving. He was apologizing that he couldn't stay, but he told me he wasn't right for me. He told me he didn't LOVE me. I felt like everything was going in slow motion. I was starting to look up and he was walking away. "Bella, were never coming back." He said with his usual angelic expression on him.

"Just do one thing for me Bella, stay safe." And he kissed my forehead, then he was gone. I started running after him crying out his name hoping this was all a dream and I would wake up next to him and it would all be a nightmare like my others. I fell down over a tree branch crying my eyes out and starting to get cold. It was all I could remember before everything went dark.

**As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known.**

It had been almost 6 months of nothingness. I felt as if my life could not go on. But really was I dreaming the whole time. Is Edward even real? I had torn my room apart the next day after he left looking for some kind of reference showing he was real. I emailed Alice asking them where they had gone, but realized it was hopeless, she had cancelled her email and phone number. All of them had. I knew Edward would never love me, how could a marvelous creature like him love me.

**That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale.**

Edward is or was a vampire if he was even real. To me it felt like he never existed in the first place. When Charlie mentioned him at dinners, which I never ate anyways, I ran out of the room feeling a numb pain and holding myself together as I cried.

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town.**

This is Forks. How many things actually happen that are great? Zero to me. Nothing. I always knew a plain Jane girl like me would never be good enough for him. Maybe he went and found a new mate, some vampire girl, not as fragile as poor human me.

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
**

I did believe in Edward and that maybe he would come back and love me again. But the chances were slim to nothing. I needed to move on and forget. I started hanging out with Jake again just like old times, he makes me feel special when I don't think so myself.

**Maybe I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance,  
My mistake, I didn't know,  
To be in love you had to fight to get the upper hand.**

Edward and I always had so many fights about my mortality. I really wanted him to change me but he said he would never do it. He argued about how I could just live out a long happy life with him, and then he used his eyes, smoldering between topaz and black, to just agree with him.

**I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings  
Now I know.**

I dreamt about Edward and myself often, usually most of them turning into nightmares of him leaving, but this one was new. It was of Edward begging for me to come back telling me everything is ok and we can go back to loving each other. Then Jake appeared looking scared and telling me to not trust him he will kill me and that he could protect me while changing into a wolf. I woke up remembering the legends Jake had told me before planning to confront him about why he was acting strangely lately, being that he hadn't returned my calls or talked to me in a while.

**I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town.**

I had finally realized Edward was never coming back. I had started to fall for Jake as soon as I guessed his secret of being a werewolf. The pack wasn't ok with me knowing at first because I was the vampire girl. But I quickly put them to rest saying that I no longer loved Edward, and Jake was the one for me.

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
**

Edward had let me down. But Jake had been there for me the whole time without me really knowing it. Regardless of vampires or werewolves being mortal enemies. I chose Jake because he loved me for me. That day we went cliff diving, holding hands as we jumped together to celebrate, Jake telling me earlier that day that the wolves had killed Victoria off and her minion Laurent, because the Cullen's hadn't been to Forks lately they could go on their land to get rid of her. That night Jake told me something, "Bella I have imprinted on you and I wanted you to know, I love you." I agreed with him and told him my love was returned and the empty hole in my chest slowly fading away being filled by something new.

**And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry.**

I walked into my house after parking my rusty red truck outside noticing Charlie wasn't home yet, and there was a black Mercedes parked across the street looking vaguely familiar. I was drying my hair off with a towel and kicking off my shoes walking into my room and I heard my name whispered across the room. "Bella… Is that really you?" I froze to look and find Edward there in my room on his knees looking like he was praying on my bed. He looked up the moonlight making him clearly visible and looking like if he could be crying he would. He ran to me with vampire speed and collected me in his arms with a hug, but I did not return it. "I never stopped thinking about you Bella." I thought about what he said and thought to myself, _But I did._

**Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't our fairytale.  
I'm gonna find someone, someday  
Who might actually treat me well.**

I told Edward the truth when he asked me why I wasn't returning his affection. "Edward I have found someone new. I don't love you anymore. I love Jacob Black." I closed my eyes and flinched feeling the sting of my tears behind my eyes for him being upset already and the hole in my chest that had just been recently filled, draining painfully fast.

**This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.**

"I'm sorry Edward. I did love you. But I don't anymore. I thought you had gone for good. I moved on. By leaving me you left a hole of where you had been, and I can't love someone who has hurt me so much. I say I'm sorry, but really I'm not." I started clutching my sides falling to the ground with sobs of remorse. I looked up seeing Edward had sat down on my bed with a blank expression on his face. I watched Edward waiting to see what he did next. He slowly whispered the words "Goodbye Bella, I will always love you, and when Jacob fails I will always be there to win you back." He left a slip of paper on the bed and jumped out the window.

**Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now.**

I heard the door open to his car and ran to my window glancing down. He saw me and looked directly into my eyes that were letting down a few stray tears, with a hard expression on his face, hard to read the meaning. He started his car and drove off into the distant darkness. I ran back to my bed clutching the slip of paper he had left to see what it had written on it. I read it covering my mouth to stop the sobs, it read: "My Bella, Be Safe. Now and forever I will always love you. ~Edward Cullen" Below there was an address and phone number for which to reach him. I took paper and put it in my worn copy of Romeo and Juliet; I had stopped reading it after Edward left. I grabbed them all throwing them in the fire place and watching them burn. I realized that I would never want to see him again because Jacob Black will always be there for me. I watched the burning remains letting a single last tear shed for Edward Cullen.


End file.
